Unexpected Halloween
by ironbadass
Summary: Hotch is not able to celebrate Halloween with his son Jack because of a case, but things take an unexpected turn. Rated K for the first two chapters, M for further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Slight AU in which Spencer was born and raised in Quantico instead of Las Vegas**

"I'm sorry! … Excuse me!" Spencer ran down the crowded escalator and across the platform. _How the hell could it be this busy at 6 am on a Wednesday morning? _He pushed himself through the crowd and entered the train just in time before the doors closed, leaving behind a flock of people cursing at the departing rail vehicle.

It would've been a disastrous morning if it wasn't for the fact that it was October 31st: Halloween. Spencer had received a text message earlier wishing him a good morning and a happy Halloween; a message sent by his boss Aaron Hotchner.

Spencer, although always having been attracted to his female counterparts, felt something for Hotch that he could only describe as an attraction; an interest that went deeper that only professionally. _Ridiculous_, Spencer thought. He was not going to jeopardize their professional bond because he was confused about his sexual orientation. Besides that, Hotch would never return his love, so it was better to keep it to himself and let it bleed out.

He hopped off the train and walked the last few blocks to the FBI building. He held his satchel close to him, containing a Leatherface mask, intended to scare the crap out of Morgan. He entered the building, showed and scanned his ID a couple of time and greeted a couple of fellow agents and colleagues. He proceeded to take the elevator and entered the Behavioral Analysis Unit through the big glass doors.

He could see Derek sitting at his desk, with his back turned to Spencer. He quickly opened his satchel and put on the mask. He crept up behind him, signing to Emily and JJ to keep their mouths shut. As he raised his arms to grab Morgan's shoulders, Morgan said calmly "Don't even try it, Pretty Boy." Spencer was baffled "How did you…?! Since when do you have eyes in your back?" Morgan turned around in his office chair and looked up at Spencer's mask "But that's a pretty creepy mask you got there kid. That's the guy from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre right?"

As if Spencer forgot how he failed to scare Morgan, he started verbally rambling "Indeed it is. Leatherface is a character loosely based on serial killer Ed Gein who lived from 1906 to 1984. He was known to snatch bodies from graveyards and kill people to obtain their bones and skin and create trophies. He actually made a belt made entirely out of human nipples."

On one of the other desks, JJ looked up from her breakfast cereal with a disgusted face "Excuse me Spence, but I did _not_ have time for breakfast this morning and I'm trying to enjoy it now so_ please_ save those stories for another time."

As she quickly gulped down the remaining cereal, Hotch walked out of his office and greeted the profilers in his own Hotchner manner. Spencer smiled at his boss, greeting him somewhat overly excited. "I'll see you guys in the conference room in 5 minutes." Hotch demanded before entering the conference room himself.

######

They had all sat around the table as Garcia presented the case. Two bodies belonging to females had been found as of now: one missing a leg and one an arm. They suspected the unsub was trying to create his dream woman by collecting body parts. The bodies had all been found in Rock Creek Park in Washington D.C, but had not been killed there, and another woman had gone missing yesterday, living around the area of Rock Creek.

They left for D.C. and were now setting up at the police station. It was only 7:30 in the morning, but Hotch and the chief of police decided that it would be best to go to Rock Creek Park and investigate the places where the bodies were dumped. "Reid, you are going with me. Rossi and Prentiss interview the family of the missing woman, Morgan and JJ stay here and try to find a pattern between abduction sites and Rock Creek Park." Hotch motioned to Spencer to follow him and they left for Rock Creek Park

######

The fallen leaves and twigs cracked under Spencer's black Converse All Stars as he and Hotch were lead to the crimes scenes. The bodies had already been removed but both areas were still surrounded by yellow police tape. The forensic team had already left. The police officer that guided them explained where which body was found and eventually left.

Spencer wasn't alone with his boss too often and he became a little nervous. He pretended to look at possible directions the unsub could've come from while carrying the body to this position. "Considering the differences in altitude and the distance to the road I'm fairly positive his car must've been parked at Beach Drive. He would have to walk about 0,6 miles to get here by foot, which would take an average person about 15 minutes to complete. Given the circumstances, it would've probably taken a strong man about 25 minutes whereas a weaker man could probably need 40 minutes. Since there were no drag marks on the victims' bodies, the man must've carried them which makes it a strong man, so 25 minutes it is."

He looked up at Hotch which seemed to be deep in thoughts. Spencer hesitated "… Sir?" "How are you celebrating Halloween this year?" Hotch asked abruptly. He raised his head and looked Spencer right in the face. Spencer raised his eyebrows in surprise "I… I didn't really plan anything, sir. I figured we would be busy with the case most of the time so I don't even have time to carve a pumpkin this year."

Reid had felt quite desolate when he realized he'd be working during Halloween, but he wouldn't know what to do with his time if he had it. He was too old to go trick-or-treating, his favorite thing about Halloween when he was young, so he would probably just sit in his apartment in his costume, watching The Nightmare Before Christmas.

"I was supposed to go trick-or-treating with Jack this year, but I was called to the case." Hotch sighed "It's our first Halloween without Haley…" He put his hands in his pockets and kicked some of the leaves. "She used to take him trick-or-treating and I wanted to prove this year that it can fun with his father too."

Reid took a few steps closer and put a hand on Hotch's shoulder. He didn't say anything, but Hotch appreciated the support. "Let's get back to the station." Hotch spoke as he regained his posture and they walked back to the black SUV.

In the car, Hotch received a call from Strauss. She announced that she needed the team on another case tomorrow morning and that she would send another team of professional to deal with the situation is D.C. She jokingly stated that they deserved the afternoon off, after a case that occupied their Sunday, Monday and Tuesday and involved a serial killer that targeted families and killed five of them, including three kids around Jack's age.

Hotch broke the news to the team when they arrived at the station and noted all the data they had found in their morning in D.C. before thanking the chief of police and finally leaving for Quantico.

#####

Back in the BAU, Spencer had already gathered his stuff and put it in his messenger bag when Hotch asked him to come into his office. His heart started racing as he passed Hotch in the doorway, who closed the door behind him. "Take a seat." Hotch demanded, as usual. Reid sat down, crossing his legs and playing with his thumbs. "As you know, we got the rest of the day off to celebrate Halloween." Hotch began, unsuccessful of hiding a smile. Spencer didn't know what to expect so he just nodded. "I also know that you are probably going to sit in your apartment eating candy and boring yourself."

Spencer looked up at his boss, surprised and somewhat offended by what was just said. "But sir -" "_This_ is why…" Hotch interrupted, "I want to ask you if you want to go trick-and-treating with Jack and I tonight." There was a silence. "… Really?" Reid emphasized, "You want _me _to celebrate Halloween with you?" He had to fight back tears of joy. Aaron smiled "Of course, Spencer." It had been a long time since Hotch had called him 'Spencer'. "Yes, I mean, of course I will! Can I bring my costume?" Hotch let escape a laugh. "Sure, what are you dressed as?" "I'm not telling you! You'll see this afternoon." Reid was wearing the biggest grin. "And I'll bring you one too." "Surprise me" Hotch responded.

The idea of being able to celebrate Halloween with his son and Spencer filled a void in him he didn't know was there. He got up out of his chair, patted his friend on the shoulder while assuring "I'll text you." and escorted him out of the office before grabbing his stuff and leaving for his house himself, ready to tell Jack the good news.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is mostly fluff. Enjoy!**

"Hey Buddy, I'm home!" Hotch shouted. It didn't take long before he heard the boy running down the stairs, skipping various steps by jumping over them. "Daddy!" he shouted as Hotch knelt down and hugged him. "Uncle Spencer agreed to go trick-or-treating with us! How's that?" Jack smiled and jubilated "Yes! I hope he likes my outfit!" "I'm sure he will, buddy." Hotch assured him as he gave him a wink.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. 'I'll be there in a minute.' It said. "Spencer will be here in a minute Jack! Go get our Halloween cookies out of the refrigerator." The overly excited boy ran towards the kitchen as Hotch looked around, checking if the house looked fair enough to have visitors over. He nodded to himself, picturing Spencer Reid in his living room eating cookies with his son.

He was yanked out of the thought when he heard clattering in the kitchen. Shocked, he ran into the kitchen, only to find Jack putting the cookies, spread over the tile floor, back on the plate. He looked up as he saw his father's feet "I'm sorry daddy! The plate was cold and it slipped." "It's okay buddy! I don't think Uncle Spencer will mind."

He helped the boy put the cookies back on the plate when the doorbell rang. "Go answer it Jack! I'll grab the rest of the cookies." Jack got up and ran towards the door, opened it and greeted the costumed doctor with a big grin and a "HI UNCLE SPENCE!" Spencer entered the house, grabbed Jack and carried him into the living room. "Hey Spencer!" it echoed from the kitchen. "I'll be right there!" Reid felt a warmth when Hotch called him 'Spencer' and he wished it happened more often.

"Look Spencer, daddy and I made cookies." and before he knew it, Jack grabbed his wrist and yanked him into the kitchen. Hotch was on his knees, trying to reach for a pumpkin-shaped cookie that had rolled under a cabinet. Spencer had a magnificent view of Aaron's rear end and he was almost lost in thought when Hotch turned around and looked at him.

He quickly shook his head and mumbled "Hey Hotch" waving awkwardly. Hotch stood up, grabbed the plate with one hand and patted Reid firmly on the shoulder with the other. "Great you could be here. Jack is ecstatic." "Yeah, I noticed." Reid grinned. "Oh and please just call me Aaron today." Hotch requested, "Jack doesn't like it when people call me Hotch,"

He gave Spencer a reassuring smile and changed subject almost immediately "but you look absolutely great Spencer! Did you see that, Jack? Spencer is Sherlock Holmes!" Spencer, wearing a long coat with capelet and the trademark deerstalker cap, smiled at Jack, asking "Pretty cool huh? What are you gonna be?" "I'm not telling you!" Jack responded as he stuck out his tongue and ran upstairs to dress up.

"You're gonna love his outfit." Hotch assured as he put the plate on the coffee table, "We put a lot of effort into it." Reid studied the profile of Aaron's face as he walked towards the coffee table and back. "So, where's your costume." Spencer suddenly noticed. "I don't really have a Halloween costume, Spencer. I'm not the person to play dress up and you know me well enough to know that." Reid smiled "Well, you're lucky, because I brought you a costume. I knew you wouldn't have one and this one was still somewhere in the back of my closet." He opened his satchel and took out what seemed like a velvet cape, the inside red and the outside black, sticking out in the back of the neck.

"You are going to be Dracula this year." Hotch sighed, seemingly amused. "Are you going to make me wear that?" he asked somewhat concerned. "Not only that! I got fake vampire teeth for you too!" Aaron put a hand over his forehead "Oh god." He murmured, but accepted the cape and tried it on. It fit surprisingly well, meaning that it must've been massive around the doctor's bony shoulders. "It looks really good in combination with the shirt. Straight from Transylvania." Spencer joked.

Suddenly, a loud "Daddy!" sounded from upstairs and Hotch responded, shouting "I'm coming!". Before he left for Jack, he quickly turned to Spencer; "Feel free to grab a cookie." he suggested as he pointed towards the coffee table and muttered a "be right back" as he paced upstairs, the cape flapping behind him.

It was an ironic view, but to Spencer it was only the most comforting image he had seen in a while. He walked towards the sofa and positioned himself, trying to come to terms with the situation. He grabbed a cookie that had the shape of a pumpkin. It said 'Haloween' in an elementary school handwriting. He took a bite and repositioned his cap before walking up to one of the cabinets to look at picture frames.

It was a bad habit. He examined a picture of Jack and Haley, both smiling into the camera. Did Hotch take that photo? Spencer was still amazed at how photographs could tell endless stories. He thought of the photo album he had back at his apartment, containing pictures of his childhood. He didn't showcase them much and had felt impressed by the way Hotch was able to deal with his ex wife's death in the way he did.

Spencer could hear footsteps on the staircase and quickly resettled the frame before dropping himself on the sofa just in time. He took another bite of his cookie when Hotch entered, followed by Jack wearing a sweater vest with a tie and trousers with the shirt tucked into them. Glasses that were obviously too big for his head balanced on his nose and he was holding a toy revolver.

"Now that's not your average Halloween costume." Spencer stammered, giving Hotch a puzzled look. Hotch put a hand on Jack's shoulder and whispered _"Tell him who you are for Halloween."_ Jack nodded at his father, turned to Reid and explained: "You see? I'm _you_, Uncle Spencer!"

Spencer jaw dropped, but then smiled a rose from the sofa. He walked up to Jack, knelt before him and gave him a big hug. He let go with watery eyes, took his messenger bag, hung in around Jack's shoulder and proudly whispered: _"That's the best Halloween costume I've ever seen."_

Hotch looked down at the two men, _his_ two man if for his sake. Haley's death had given him a firm reality check , something involving Spencer to full extent. But Hotch knew too well that any form of confession would be foolish, because professionally he was Spencer's leader. If Spencer didn't have him to fall back on, professionally and unprejudiced, it could leave him vulnerable.

Spencer grabbed the boy and put him on his skinny shoulders, struggling slightly to find his balance. "I think it's time to go and get some candy!" he proposed, looking at Aaron who was looking at them with a sheepish smile. "You're ready, buddy?" he asked as he moved the cape slightly around his neck. Jack nodded with enthusiasm and pointed at the pair of plastic clip-on vampire teeth laying next to the plate of cookies: "Don't forget your teeth, daddy!" "No, certainly don't forget those, Aaron." Spencer laughed, as he held on to the infant's feet. "No no, I won't." Hotch quickly grabbed the pair of teeth and handed Jack a pumpkin cookie, which he continued to crumble down on the genius' head. Hotch winked at Reid "Now let's go, we've got a lot of candy to assemble!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** graphic

"Trick or treat!" they shouted in unison as a grumpy man opened the front door. "Halloween, eh?" he grunted as he dropped a handful of sweets in Spencer's messenger bag that Jack was wearing around his shoulder. He had been dragging it across the sidewalk because it could easily reach the ground.

Aaron sighed a simple "Thank you" and guided Jack back out of the man's front yard. Spencer reassuringly put his hand on Hotch's back and smiled, stroking the velvet cape. He knew Aaron wasn't the type of guy to go around and ring at people's doors. He simply didn't trust many people, especially not people that came close to his son.

Hotch looked back at Spencer and sheepishly smiled back. They almost finished their second street and this one ended in the busier main street.

They pressed the last house's doorbell. "Trick or treat!" they shouted, Jack's high pitched voice towering over the two grown men's voices. The boy that opened the door obviously had detention, because he was sixteen years old and had an highly annoyed look on his face. He looked like the type of boy that would teepee your house in the middle of the night.

He simply stuck out the bowl of candy and Jack joyfully took a handful.

"Uhm," Spencer hesitated.

"What?" The boy murmured.

The genius' face turned red. "Can I … Can I have one too?" He asked shyly.

"Whatever" he sighed.

"Thanks man!" Spencer responded happily.

At that moment, a man joined the boy in the door. He couldn't have been older than forty and he looked a lot like his son. Reid's expression changed and he mumbled an inaudible "Thank you" before turning around and pacing back out on the sidewalk, not looking back. Aaron, confused, nodded friendly to the man before grabbing his son's shoulder and taking him after Spencer.

Reid had stopped walking and turned around, way outside the vision of the last house.

"What was that about?" Hotch asked somewhat concerned.

Spencer sighed "The older guy in the doorway…"

"Yes?" Aaron was still waiting for an answer.

"That was one of the jockeys that bullied me in high school; David Sullivan." He avoided looking Hotch in the eyes.

"… I'm so sorry Spencer. Do you want me to go back?"

Spencer raised his head in shock "No! Please don't! I just want to forget about it all."

Hotch looked angrily over his shoulder at the house, but saw the fear in Spencer's eyes as he looked back at him and decided to let it go. "It's a long time ago after all." He sighed, grabbing Spencer's shoulders and pulling him in for a quick hug.

Jack jumped in and hugged the men's legs. "Group hug!" he cried out. Both men put their hands on Jack's head, messing up his hair. It was a sweet family picture both could get used to.

Hotch was the first to break the hug; "_One_ more street, okay Jack?" Jack cheered and started pulling their arms to get them to walk on. "We have to go through the main street, Jack. That's fastest." Spencer pointed out, guiding Jack the other way.

They passed a few shops, most already closed but with their windows decorated for Halloween. Then Spencer let out a high pitched scream of excitement "Holy cow, Aaron! That's a perfectly scaled model of the Star Trek Voyager." He planted his hands and face against the shop window, drooling at the sight of the miniature version of the spaceship.

"Spencer," Hotch laughed "Jack's getting impatient."

"Go on without me." Spencer shouted dramatically, laughing. "Seriously, I will catch up with you in a minute. I have to look at this beauty one more time."

"Okay, be careful. I'll see you in a minute."

Reid started measuring the size in his head. The model even came with little Star Trek characters! He would buy it first thing tomorrow when the shops opened.

"If that isn't Spencer Reid." A low voice behind him suddenly sounded.

Reid stiffened: It was Sullivan.

Suddenly, he felt a strong hand grabbing his thin upper arm. "Why don't you come with me for a second." Sullivan spoke, yanking Spencer's arm.

Spencer whimpered, but didn't protest. He knew it was useless. It had been useless twenty years ago.

Today, Sullivan looked like the white Mike Tyson with blonde hair. His muscles were still big and his hair was short and spikey. He was the exact opposite of Spencer.

They walked back into the street they came from and entered the alley that lead to Sullivan's backyard. He violently pushed Spencer into the alley and made sure they were out of sight. Inside was another man waiting; one that Spencer recognized all too well. His name was Craig Duncan and he was the guy that tied Spencer to the goalpost, naked, back in 1992. Spencer swallowed hard and tried to suppress the tears.

"Look who's there!" Craig laughed. "I heard you're gay now, boy genius. Too bad for you I loathe people like you." He spit on the ground, right in front of Spencer's feet.

He was now surrounded, the only two exits of the alley blocked by Sullivan while Duncan grabbed his shoulders and pressed him up against the wall, knocking over a trashcan.

"Do you want to know what I do to people like you?" he whispered. Then he grabbed Spencer's head and hit his forehead against the brick wall. Spencer wanted to scream but Sullivan stepped in and covered his mouth. His forehead started bleeding violently and the blood ran across his nose, dripping down his chin. His deerstalker fell off his head. "No please. Please let me go!" Spencer cried, his sounds being muffled by Sullivan's hand. Sullivan grabbed a roll of duct tape and put some over Spencer's mouth, circling all around his head so his hair was stuck in tape too.

"We're gonna show you what you get for being gay." Duncan grunted, spitting in Spencer's face. Both men started stripping him of his clothes, throwing them one by one in a pile on the dirty tiles. Spencer struggled wildly but he didn't stand a chance. All he had left on now were his mismatched socks and his pair of black converse.

Duncan, a 6 foot tall muscle-bound wrestler, started kicking Spencer in the stomach, shouting insults at him. "You cocksucking fag! Why haven't you already killed yourself? Didn't we do our job well enough?" Spencer started crying, tears mixing with the blood running from his forehead. It was like high school all over again, but worse.

Sullivan joined in, kicking and insulting Spencer like he did so often twenty years ago. Spencer wrapped his arms around his knees and tries to protect his intestines as much as possible. Just as he thought he was going to black out, he heard a faint shouting in the background.

"Spencer?!"

It was Hotch.

Sullivan and Duncan seemed to notice too, because they stopped kicking and looked at each other, fear in their eyes. Hotch must've just entered the street, because the shouting got louder.

"_Shit._" Sullivan whispered, gesturing to Duncan that they couldn't stay there, grabbed Reid's clothes and ran off. With a final kick in the guts, Duncan followed Sullivan, flipping off Reid while spitting out "_dirty fag_." and disappearing at the other end of the alley.

Spencer heard Hotch's voice getting stronger and he wanted to cry out, but the duct tape wouldn't let him. He raised his arms as much as he could and tore of the duct tape which was covered in blood.

"_Aaron… Aaron I'm here." _ He whimpered faintly, just loud enough for Hotch to hear something. He quickly entered the alley and spotted Spencer, stripped and bruised on the cold ground.

"Oh my god, _Spencer._" were the only thing that managed to pass his lips before dropping on his knees besides his lover and examining his body. "Who _did_ this to you?" Tears were in his eyes.

Spencer lifted himself on one elbow, surprised none of his arms or legs were broken by the kicks, and looked Aaron right in the eyes. "Sullivan and Duncan." he sighed, spitting out blood.

Hotch ripped off his Dracula cape and pressed it against Spencer's forehead to stop the bleeding.

"Where's Jack." He all of a sudden noticed the toddler wasn't with them, luckily.

"When I couldn't find you, I brought him home before looking for you because I didn't want him to get into a potential dangerous situation. It was only a block from where we were trick-or-treating so we ran – but where are you clothes, Spence?" his look was more concerned than Spencer had ever seen. "They didn't….?"

Spencer looked at him confused for a moment, but then realized what he meant "No! No they didn't. They're homophobes, that's why _this_ happened." Tears started rolling down his face again.

"If I'll ever find who did this, I will torture and _kill_ them Spencer I promise!" Hotch's face was redder than the inside of his velvet cape.

"Please Aaron, just help me get out of this alley." He tried lifting himself up but the pain was too much. Hotch quickly stood up and helped Spencer up on his feet. He wrapped the bloody cape around Spencer, together with his shirt to cover up most of his body.

"Do you think you can walk?" Aaron asked in concern, trying to hold up Spencer without hurting him too much. He would've gone to get his car but he couldn't risk leaving Spencer alone in the alley again.

"I think I can, slow and steady." He made a small step and managed to keep himself steady. "You know, besides a few bruises I think my worst injuries are a couple of broken ribs. " he reassured.

"Are you _sure_?" Hotch asked.

"This has happened before, you know, and they don't kick like nine year old girls," Spencer answered, smiling sheepishly through his pain. "but I've learned through years of beating and humiliation how to defend yourself from the most painful blows and minimize the damage."

Aaron smiled a half-smile, partly carrying Spencer over his shoulder. "Most of the trick-or-treaters already went home because it's around 9:30. Maybe we can cross these streets practically unseen." Hotch said, trying to comfort Reid slightly.

Spencer sighed. "Let's go home."

**A/N:** **Well wasn't that a plot twist. It was supposed to be all happy and fluff but then this plot bunny started haunting me. Please let me know what you think up until here, because this isn't the end yet! I also sincerely hope I haven't offended anyone by what Duncan said to Spencer. None of these insults are my personal view. If it were, I wouldn't be writing gay fanfiction…**


	4. Chapter 4

"Here you go." Hotch handed Reid a warm mug of hot chocolate, covered with a thick layer of whipped cream.

"_Thanks_." Reid whispered, grabbing the warm cup with both hands.

He was sitting on Hotch's couch, wearing a pair of his boss' boxers and a casual T-shirt. A warm blanket was draped over his shoulders. He took a sip of the hot chocolate, leaving a moustache of whipped cream under his nose. He wiped it away with the back of his hand and put the mug on the armrest of the sofa.

Jack had come to see what had happened when they entered the house but Hotch quickly brought him to bed, tucking him in and making him promise he would go to sleep. He didn't need to promise because Jack had fallen asleep before Hotch left his bedroom.

"How's your head?" Hotch knelt in front of Spencer and caressed the gash on his forehead, kept from bleeding violently by two band-aids. The gash was caused by Duncan bashing Spencer's head against the wall.

"The headache is unbearable, but I'm used to those." Spencer confessed, his face marked with sadness.

Hotch felt the lack of power overwhelming him. The bullies got away, leaving Spencer like _this._ He hesitantly put his arms around Spencer and hugged him "I'm so sorry." he managed to whisper.

Spencer tried hard to hug him back, but found himself in a rather uncomfortable position considering his two broken ribs.

"Aaron. My ribs." was all he needed to say to get Hotch to jump up and apologize. "Oh God, let me get you some ice!" He rushed out, only to return with a pack of ice thirty seconds later.

He shoved the blanket aside, revealing Spencer in his boxers and shirt.

"Can I…?"

"… Yes! Yes of course."

Hotch gently lifted up the side of Reid's grey T-shirt, revealing his thin and naked side, ribs sticking out slightly.

"Is this the spot?" Hotch cautiously put his hand on Reid's side, around the eighth and ninth rib on Spencer's left.

"_Yes_." Reid whispered. His voice sounded intense.

"This might… hurt a little." Hotch reassured, preparing Spencer for what was to come.

Without waiting for a response, he pressed the pack of ice against the broken ribs, the cold mixing with Reid's warm flesh. The genius whimpered, grabbing Hotch's free left hand and squeezing it.

"There you go. Cooling it will help." Hotch smiled, looking up from Spencer's exposed upper body to his face.

"No need to tell me; I'm a doctor." Spencer said sarcastically, smiling sheepishly for the first time since his confrontation.

They stayed like that for a minute or two, Hotch knelt in front of Spencer, pressing the ice pack up against Spencer's ribs with his right hand while Spencer, still carrying the blanket on his right shoulder, was holding his left hand, squeezing it slightly.

Hotch broke the silence "This should do it for tonight." He looked on the clock; it was 10:25 pm. "Tomorrow is Thursday, but I will make sure you can stay home sick for at least one day."

"Thank you, Aaron." Spencer smiled, clearly touched by the sweetness.

Hotch raised himself to his feet, looking at the gash again "You should put fresh band-aids on it before going to bed." He advised. "Wait, let me get them for you.", exiting the room.

He returned with two clean bandages. Spencer ripped the two bloody bandages from his forehead, hissing in pain through his teeth.

"Here, let me stick them on for you." Hotch offered, removing the plastic from one of the bandages and carefully placing it on Spencer's forehead. He added a second one next to it, making sure most of the gash was covered.

Before he thought of it, he pressed a kiss on the bandages. He was shocked by his own actions and quickly backed up. Spencer looked startled, but he didn't seem disgusted.

There was a moment of silence between the two men, just looking at each other, when Hotch spoke.

"Was it true what they said?"

Spencer was surprised, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, what Duncan and Sullivan said about you being… gay."

Did Spencer really see it right? Was Hotch blushing? His cheeks had a faint pink glow.

"Uh… " Spencer's face was turning scarlet as well. "I suppose… Uh… Yes. it's true."

He looked down at his feet, hoping Hotch wouldn't feel different towards him now.

"But I've never had a boyfriend or anything… I just know."

Hotch put his hands on either sides of Spencer's face and lifted it up.

"Hey, don't be ashamed of yourself. Falling for men is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Sullivan and Duncan seem to think otherwise." Spencer muttered.

"Oh yeah? Well, _this_ is what_ I_ think!" Aaron emphasized before leaning in and pressing a kiss on Spencer's mouth.

Spencer, flabbergasted, opened his eyes widely. It took him a second to respond to the kiss by opening his mouth and closing his eyes, trying to relax. He put his hands on the sides of his lover's face and caressed it with his fingertips. Their tongues met in the passionate kiss. Hotch was the first to break their endearment.

"… _Wow._" Spencer whispered.

"How about you spend the night in the master bedroom tonight?" Aaron announced, playfully looking Spencer in the eyes.

"How could I say no to that?" Spencer stammered, locking lips a last time before heading upstairs.

**A/N: Mostly pre-smut and a lot of fluff. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

They had ended up sitting on the bed, kissing each other. They were both inexperienced when it came to men.

When Reid tried to come closer, whimpers of pain escaped his mouth.

"Spence…" Aaron whispered concerned.

"I don't want to go to the hospital, Aaron." Spencer said, knowing what Aaron meant. "I'm a doctor. I know people there. I don't want them to see me beat up as a victim of gay bashing."

He tried leaning in for the kiss but again he grabbed his rib and grimaced in pain.

"Spencer, please, I don't want to see you suffer."

Reid's face was still in a grimace. "I won't," he managed to say "I just really want _this_."

"… No, Spencer, I'm taking you to the hospital." Hotch looked serious, yet worried. He leaned forward and kissed Spencer a last time. "Please just come with me. I will stay by your side the entire time."

Without waiting for an answer, he stood up from the bed and stuck out his hand to help Reid on his feet. Reid stopped complaining and let Hotch take him downstairs.

"Wait, let me call Jessica first." He looked at the clock: 11:15 pm. He sighed, picking up the phone and dialing Jessica's number. It took a few seconds for Jessica to answer. "… Hello?"

"Uh, hey Jessica. It's Aaron. I'm sorry for calling you so late."

"It's okay, I was watching a movie. What's wrong?"

"My friend Spencer fractured his ribs and I'm taking him to the hospital. I was wondering whether you could maybe come over to watch Jack for me. You can spend the night here if you want to."

It was quiet on the other end of the line. Jessica had promised Hotch that she would always be there for him to watch Jack after Haley died. "Of course I can come over. Give me five minutes and I'll be there."

"Thank you, Jessica." He heard Jessica hung up and turned to Spencer.

"She's here in five minutes. Let me grab that ice pack for you."

Spencer stood in the hallway: the hallway where he had entered a day ago, dressed up as Sherlock Holmes and overly excited for Halloween. Certain things changed so fast.

Hotch returned "Here, lift up your shirt."

His demands turned Spencer on, but he figured it wasn't the right time, so he lifted up his shirt.

Hotch knelt in front of him again and repeated his actions. Bruises had formed around Spencer's ribcage and side. He wanted to kiss them all and just hold him in his arms forever but he ignored his feelings and kept on caressing the bruises and ribs with the ice pack.

Suddenly, they heard the front door open. Hotch quickly turned towards the door, got up and handed Spencer the ice pack.

Jessica entered, greeting Hotch and giving Reid concerned looks. Spencer had a black eye which was starting to stand out more and more.

"Jack's asleep now. If he wakes up, just tell him Spencer and I went to the doctor."

Jessica nodded. Hotch grabbed his coat and draped it around Spencer's shoulder. He himself left with only his T-shirt, his teeth chattering as soon as he exited the house. "Thanks again, Jessica!" he repeated, as he closed the door.

Aaron helped Spencer in the car, giving his a car on his forehead before closing the door to the passenger's seat and going for the door to the driver's. The ride didn't take long, but longer than usual since Aaron insisted to drive extremely slow over every speed bump to make sure he didn't hurt his genius. It was sweet, Spencer thought, forgetting about the pain for a second.

Hotch parked the car at the hospital's parking lot and helped Spencer out of the car and into the building. He explained to the receptionist that his partner had his ribs fractured and that he needed medical care. Did he just call him 'his partner'? Spencer thought to himself. In what way? The look on Hotch's face was serious; he practically commanded the receptionist to get him a doctor as soon as possible.

The so-called Hotch face worked. A doctor was brought in immediately, asking a few question.

"When were the ribs fractured?"

"Around 9:15 pm."

"What have the symptoms been so far?"

"A sharp, stinging pain when breathing and bruising."

The doctor simply nodded and proceeded to take the two to the X-ray room. Spencer was asked to stand with his back to the wall, covered in darkness, with his shirt off. Hotch was lead out of the room, following the doctor. The photos were taken and the doctor examined them. He pointed at the photos for Hotch to see.

"Here, the 8th and 9th rib are fractured. He's lucky that his internal organs didn't get damaged. You see, his ribs aren't broken in several places, only one. If you look at his breathing, you don't see what they call a flail chest, where parts of the chest wall move separately from the rest." He proceeded "But we will have to do some surgery and attach Judet plated to his two ribs for fast healing. All this is, is a metal plate that has strips bending around the rib." Hotch nodded, afraid of Spencer's reaction if he heard it.

They entered the X-ray room. "I looked at the X-rays photos and two of your ribs are fract-" "Let me guess: Judet plates?" Reid interrupted him, giving the doctor a sarcastic face.

The doctor looked surprised. "Uh, yes. Judet plates." Behind him, Hotch had to suppress a laugh. "We will start surgery in an hour, if you are ready. Until then, you have time to rest in one of our beds."

They were lead to a room, one of the four beds occupied by an old woman, sleeping. They were assigned the bed on the other end of the room and Reid changed into his charming hospital gown.

"Stop it." Reid hissed at Hotch who was smiling at Spencer in his gown. "I've seen you like this before so beware!"

Hotch's smile turned into a loving one, giving Reid a kiss as he positioned himself in his hospital bed.

"Don't worry, I will not leave your fractured side." He winked, ruffling his lover's hair.

**A/N: I seriously do not know a single damn thing about either rib fractures or hospitals so please forgive me if there are any mistakes. I've had to google most of this, including Judet plates (tasteful pictures). I feel like I've just written the most boring chapter in the history of Hotch/Reid fics, but let me know what you think anyway!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was 1:00 am. The walls of the waiting room had a dull green color, like the gown Spencer was wearing. Aaron had tried to comfortably position himself in one of the chairs several times, but failed and continued to pace up and down the room.

He wasn't nervous for Spencer's surgery, but for the fact that these two idiots, David Sullivan and Craig Duncan, were still out there and responsible for this. He put his hands in his hair and closed his eyes firmly. His head created scenarios of what he would do to the two. What else could they have done besides beating up Spencer?

The image of Spencer on the ground, naked and bloody, flashed before his eyes again and he grabbed his phone. Without hesitation, he dialed Garcia's number and paced around heavily while waiting for the call to connect.

Garcia picked up in a rage: "Whoever the hell you are, don't think you can get away with calling me in the middle of the night if I still hav-"

"Garcia."

He heard a gasp.

"… Sir."

"Garcia, I need information on two men called David Sullivan and Craig Duncan. I need _everything_ on them, as soon as possible."

It remained quiet on the other end.

"Sir… I am at home, in my bed, in my PJs. What is so important that you have to call me for this at midnight? All due respect, sir, but I don't understand…"

Hotch sighed, trying to calm down a little. He couldn't help himself: he _had_to avenge Spencer's suffering.

"Listen," He started, almost hissing the word. "I am in the hospital right now."

"_Oh dear god_," Garcia sat up straight in her bed, eyes wide open. "Are you okay? Do you need help? Is anyone hurt? Should I come over?" Every question was louder and faster than the previous.

"Please Garcia, just listen to what I say." Aaron reassured, breathing in deeply. "Spencer is undergoing surgery right now."

"Wh-What happened?" Penelope stammered.

Hotch sighed once again. "He fractured two of his ribs and they're fixing it now."

"No, but I mean, _what_ happened." He could hear the panic in her voice.

It remained quiet for a while, then Hotch continued "Log into your laptop and dig up everything you got on David Sullivan and Craig Duncan. That's an order, Garcia." With those words, he hung up.

Seemingly exhausted, he dropped himself back on the uncomfortable, dull-colored chair. He didn't want to tell Garcia the full story, simply because it would be both embarrassing for Spencer and it would unwillingly out Spencer, and himself, to the team.

He put his hands back in his hair, but was interrupted by a sudden "Mr Hotchner?" He looked up to find one of the nurses standing in the doorway. "Mr Reid's surgery went well and he is now asleep in the recovery room. You are now free to follow me to go and see your partner. Please don't attempt to wake him up: he will need his rest."

"Thank you." Hotch whispered, happy about the news. He smirked a little when he repeated the words 'your partner' in his head. Quickly, he followed the nurse into the room with about half a dozen beds. Two of them were occupied: one by a man of about fifty-five, fast asleep, and his Spencer Reid.

The nurse nodded at him and closed the door, leaving Hotch alone with the two sleeping men. He approached Spencer's bed and sat on the chair next to it.

He examined the sleeping face: the cut in his forehead had stopped bleeding and the bruising of a black eye started forming. Not that you'd notice, because Spencer had dark eyes of himself. But Aaron noticed.

Hesitantly, he whispered: "Hey Spencer. Are you feeling all right? I called Garcia to trace Sullivan and Duncan. I promise that I will find them and torture them until they beg for their deaths and then I'll torture them more. I promise that they will never be able to touch you again. I promise, Spencer."

He dropped his head and tried to fight back the tears. He wasn't there for Spencer when he needed him the most. He looked up to find Spencer unresponsive: he must've still been in a deep sleep from all the medication.

Slowly, Hotch lifted his hand and put it on Spencer's forehead. His temperature was okay. He gently slid the hand in his genius' hair and caressed the cut with his thumb. "I'll be there for you whenever you need me, Spencer." He whispered with a loving smile. "I… I love you, Spencer Reid."

He'd been afraid of the words ever since Haley passed away. One night, when he got drunk and watched the long forgotten tape of their wedding, he told himself to never tell the same words to another woman again.

Technically, he had kept his promise.

He moving his hand from Spencer's hair to his cheek and leaned in to kiss it. At that moment, his phone rang. Startled, he jumped and quickly picked it up before the loud ringtone woke up Reid.

"Hello," He whispered while leaving the room in a hurry after he caught a last glimpse of Spencer.

"Hotch," A strong voice scolded.

Morgan.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me my little brother is in the hospital?!"

Hotch remained quiet, not knowing how to reply.

"Garcia called me and told me everything. I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't try to stop me, Hotch." Furiously, he hung up.

Unresponsive, Aaron held the phone in his hand. Morgan wanted the entire story of what happened to Reid. Every single bit of it, including the fact that Spencer was beaten up for being gay. Hotch was pretty damn sure of one thing: Reid had _not_told Morgan about his sexual orientation. It wasn't _that_ Morgan would have a problem with, but the fact that he was attracted to their _boss_. He feared his reaction and the way it could influence the two's friendship.

Silently, he put the phone back in his pocket and walked back into the room. He positioned himself next to Spencer's bed and buried his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Spencer. I will make everything all right,

I promise."

**A/N: It's always been a headcanon of mine to have Rossi fully support the two's relationship while Morgan has some problems with it. Not that he's homophobic, but I think that he's just very protective of his best friend/little brother. Of course, he trusts Hotch as a person, but I guess it's just his 'instinct' that doesn't want Spencer to be with a man that's so much older than him. Anyway, Morgan's still going to find that all out. Let me know what you think so far! ****I would love to read some reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

At his point, Hotch was unconsciously holding Spencer's hand, sliding his thumbs across the genius' knuckles. He looked up at the big clock up on the wall: it had a dull color, along with the rest of the room.

Morgan would arrive at the hospital in perhaps five minutes and in his head, he was rehearsing what he would say. He sighed; rehearsing something wasn't common for him, but neither were these situations.

Pressing his finger against his temple, a little harder than he intended, he came to the conclusion that if he and Morgan were going to have a heated argument, it could better not be in front of Spencer's bed. Not to mention the grumpy 55-year-old they would wake up.

Hotch looked at Spencer's face, tracing every feature with his eyes. His prominent jawbone, his kissable lips and his peacefully closed eyes. His chest moved up and down in a steady rhythm which helped Hotch to relax for a bit.

He shook his head: two minutes. He quickly kissed Reid on the cheek and rushed out of the room, heading for the central hallway where Morgan would most likely enter the building. Just in time, because through the glass doors, Aaron could see that Morgan's silhouette was approaching. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes once more before he heard the doors slide open and heavy footsteps come to a standstill.

He looked up and stood face-to-face with his friend and colleague who looked like he could punch someone in the face in a matter of seconds.

Morgan dashed past Hotch and went for the receptionist.

"I am looking for Spencer Reid." He ordered, his voice threatening.

"Morgan." Hotch responded, grabbing the man's shoulder to turn him around.

"What?!" He hissed. At first glance, he appeared intimidating, but Hotch spotted the worry and slight fear in his eyes. He was scared for Spencer, because all he knew was that his closest friend was somewhere in there with fractured ribs bad enough to require surgery.

"Listen – " Hotch started, but he was interrupted almost immediately.

"What happened, Hotch? I want to know why my best friends is in the hospital."

"I can't – "

"Who are David Sullivan and Craig Duncan?"

Hotch raised his eyebrows. Garcia had told him everything she knew.

He sighed deeply. "They... are Spencer's high school bullies."

Morgan was ready to interrupt Hotch another time, before he realized that he had actually answered him. His expression changed from anger to horror and after several seconds back to anger.

Hotch decided to continue. "Reid came to celebrate Halloween with Jack and I. When we passed the main street, he got distracted by a model of a Star Trek spaceship and wanted to linger at the window for a bit. He told us he would catch up, so we left." Hotch started sounding more angry at this point. "That was when he ran into Duncan and Sullivan and they beat him up in an alley. When I found out he was gone, I took Jack home and went looking for him. I found him bloody, bruised and stripped of his clothes on the ground with Duncan and Sullivan gone." His voice had a tremor and his face was red.

Morgan stood quietly, looking at Hotch with horror marking his face. "_Fucking bastards_." was the only thing that managed to escape his lips. "So there was no sign of Duncan and Sullivan when you arrived?"

"No. If there was, that's where I'd be." Hotch tried to stay calm.

"Un-fucking-believable. Bring me to Spencer, right now, Hotch."

"There's a chance that he's still asleep and we can't wake him up so –"

"Bring me to Spencer, goddamnit!" Morgan shouted, startling the receptionist that was busy typing something into her computer.

Hotch didn't respond but instead headed for the room in which Spencer was resting, praying that Morgan would stay calm the moment he saw his friend. They remained quiet until Hotch pushed open the door to the recovery room where Spencer lay.

Morgan rushed over to the bed and kneeled to look closely at his friends face. The cut, the black eye and the lightly swollen lip gave the face a worn out look and Morgan lifted himself up to release his anger on a pillow on the empty bed next to Spencer's. He hit it, grunted and hurled it across the room, only to be caught by Hotch, who was still close to the door.

"I will kill those two. I swear to god I will, Hotch." He scolded while pacing across the room, rubbing his hands over his head violently. "Look what they did!" He spit out while pointed at Reid.

"Calm down, Derek. I am just as frustrated –"

"Why didn't you look for him earlier? Why did you have to bring Jack home first? You could've prevented some of _this_."

"And leave Jack traumatized by the image of Spencer on the ground? Anything could've happened, Derek, and I needed to make sure my son wasn't going to be involved."

"And instead you leave your friend unattended and beaten up in the hands of two high school bullies!"

Hotch grew quiet, not knowing how to respond. It wasn't like that hadn't been killing him before and during the surgery. He could've prevented it and the thought was haunting him. "... Perhaps you're right, Morgan."

"No, he's not." A voice sounded. Spencer had woken up and overheard their fight. "If it wasn't for Aaron, I could've been dead." He glared at Morgan.

Too shocked to approach his friend, Morgan stood facing the hospital bed, lost for words.

"The state I'm in is entirely Duncan and Sullivan's fault and it should _not_ be blamed on Aaron."

Reid's voice was strong, though slightly husky. He was clearly trying to settle things before moving on.

"And besides; nice to see you, Derek." He smiled sheepishly.

Morgan looked from Reid to Hotch and back to Reid before finally forcing himself to say something.

"I – Uh, I'm sorry, Hotch." He took a few steps towards the bed and put his hand carefully on Spencer's shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." he sighed, the corner of his mouth curling up. He seemed content with their company. It made Aaron smile lovingly, feeling more peaceful than he should in the given circumstances.

"I promise that I fill find the bastards and make them pay for what they did." Morgan sneered, getting slightly frustrated again.

"Garcia is onto them." Hotch added, standing behind Morgan.

"Garcia knows too?" Spencer's body tensed up and he seemed shocked.

"Some of it, yes." Hotch answered, giving him a reassuring smile. Both Morgan and Garcia weren't aware of Spencer's sexual orientation yet and he liked to keep it that way until Spencer was ready to tell them.

Spencer seemed to get the message, because his relaxed and he exhaled visibly.

"I will call in a doctor for you. We'll be in the waiting room. Take your time." Hotch winked and smiled and Spencer, letting Morgan say his brief goodbyes before guiding the muscled agent towards the door.

"Oh and Aaron," Spencer whispered just loud enough for him to hear it.

"_Thank you_."

**A/N: First of all, I am so sorry for not posting his earlier. I have been quite busy and couldn't get myself to write a lot. I also hope this wasn't too OOC, but from what I've seen, I know Morgan can be very angry when he's frustrated and can take that out on his friends/colleagues. Well, let me know what you think until now! **


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all, I'm so sorry for not updating this fic earlier. I had a busy few weeks in school, but I will make sure chapter 9 will be up way quicker! **

Hotch sipped on his coffee. The benches in the waiting room were uncomfortable and he shifted a little to find a more comfortable angle, all the while eyeing Morgan. The younger agent was shouting abuse at the coffee machine for preparing his coffee "too fucking slow".

"Keep your voice down, Derek, it's midnight."

Morgan turned around angrily, but refrained himself from saying something when he looked at the older agent's face. "_Finally_" he whispered as he pulled his coffee out of the machine and made his way to the bench. He took a seat and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

There was an awkward silence for a while, but then Morgan raised his voice. "Did you know about Duncan and Sullivan?" He was much calmer than before.

Hotch remained silent, staring at the back of Morgan's head. It took a few seconds for him to turn around and look him directly in the eyes. "Come on, Hotch. I'm his best friend. Why wouldn't he have told me about this? We've talked about his past before but he's never mentioned these two."

"Maybe he didn't want to bring back old memories? Nightmares, perhaps? He doesn't need to tell you everything when he doesn't want to?" Hotch explained, with Reid's sexuality in the back of his mind.

Morgan jumped up on his feet "But I could've prevented this! If he would've told me, I would've found the bastards earlier and-"

"Oh shut up, Morgan!" It sounded harsher than he intended.

The muscled agent was caught off guard for a second.

"There was_ nothing_ you could've done to prevent this. I am the only one who could have and, unfortunately, I didn't, so there you go." Hotch's grip on the cup had tightened and hot coffee had spilled over his hand, leaving it red. He didn't pay attention to it and proceeded. "You can only do something about it _now_ and that's not going to happen when you keep being angry at everyone. We will make finding Duncan and Sullivan our priority from now on, but we need to focus and work together."

When Morgan was about to respond, the nurse walked in. Hotch quickly stood up from the bench "Mr. Reid is doing good. He needs to stay with us for the rest of the night, but he will be fit to leave around 5 pm tomorrow. I may allow one of you to stay."

"That will be me." Hotch responded without hesitation and gave Morgan his well-known Hotch glare to make sure we wouldn't protest. The nurse nodded in agreement and walked past them.

"You're right." Morgan responded after the nurse had left "We will catch Duncan and Sullivan. I will catch them with my own bare hands if I have to." His voice was calm, but his eyes were shooting fire.

"Listen, I will stay with Spencer tonight and tomorrow. Meanwhile, you will be in charge of the investigation. You keep me updated on the case, I will keep you updated on Spencer."

Morgan stepped forward and put his hand on Hotch's shoulder. "Take care of him, okay?"

Hotch smiled sheepishly. "I will, believe me."

Morgan petted his shoulder twice and then turned around, towards the glass doors. On the way, he grabbed his phone from his pocket; he appeared to be texting Garcia.

Aaron turned around, back to Spencer's room, but he was stopped on the way. It was the same nurse as before.

"Uh, hello Mr Hotchner. Listen, uh... it's quite unusual for relatives to stay over the night when our patients are not in direct danger, but I am willing to make an exception for Mr Reid."

Hotch raised his eyebrows slightly, relieved on one end, but also confused.

"You see; Spencer Reid and I were at uni together. I liked the guy. Sure he was much younger and quite the introvert, but he was nice all the same." The nurse smiled.

"Ah," Hotch responded "he told me there'd be people he knows here."

_*Bleep*_

"Oh, I need to go." The nurse looked down at her belt at a little electrical device. "Listen, I'm just glad Spencer found someone to look out for him now. Try not to startle Mr Wilson; he's in the bed on the other end of the room."

Hotch suddenly remembered the 55-year-old guy. "I will try my best. Uh, thanks."

The nurse nodded friendly and then turned around. Hotch continued to walk to Spencer´s room

When he entered, Spencer had fallen asleep again. He lingered by the door for a little, just observing Spencer's profile. He sighed lovingly, sounding like a teenage boy in love. After three minutes of staring, he crept up to the bed and took the chair next to it. It scraping across the floor woke Spencer up and his eyes fluttered open.

"_Aaron_." He whispered, smiling.

"Hey. I'm going to stay here for the night."

They just stared at each other for a while, both a content look on their faces. Spencer was the first to break the silence.

"Come." He simply said.

Hotch looked confused, until Spencer held up his sheets. It revealed Spencer in his hospital gown.

"... Do you want me to..?"

"Yes, idiot. Come."

Hotch stood up and walked over to the right side of the bed. He took off his shoes and positioned himself in the hospital bed, next to Spencer. He was on Spencer's right; the side where his ribs were still intact. He shifted on his side, his front towards Spencer.

Spencer tried to do the same, leaning on the ribs that weren't cracked, while Hotch helped him. They succeeded after a bit of struggling and were now face to face.

"_I heard you, you know_." Spencer whispered.

Hotch seemed confused "You heard wha-"

"I love you too."

Four words that escaped his mouth so easily. They stared at each other for a little longer, processing each other's words and reactions. Then Hotch leaned in and kissing Reid; not a fiery kiss, not one that made them both moan, but the kind of kiss that said it all.

_Yes Spencer Reid I love you too I want you to be with me and live with me and raise Jack with me and marry me please grow old with me_

He didn't say it, but nothing needed to be said.

They broke the kiss, embracing each other. They stayed like that for a while before Spencer drifted off to sleep. It was a peaceful sight. After a few minutes of just looking at Spencer, asleep, Aaron decided that staying in bed with him wouldn't be the best idea for tonight. He swiftly got out and tucked in Spencer. He walked over to his chair and tried to find a comfortable enough position for himself to fall asleep in. He looked at Spencer's profile one more time before dozing off, thinking about what had just happened.

"_Yes Spencer, I love you too."_

**Thanks again for all the support and reviews are welcome.**


End file.
